mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
BUN Laws
UN Organisations and Initiatives The UN should create a breeding programme for horses, so that they have them (NoJ - 24/08) Observe Kane Days as international holidays (ART, 28/08/15) Kane Days are to be regarded as international holidays of peace in honour of the prophet. There may be no war on a Kane Day, and nations are given the opportunity to rise above petty squabbles and resolve their differences by the time-honoured UN traditions of bowling and laserquest, said by some to be Kane's favourite sports. Gifts from the Gerschwin-Maxwell Corporation, who are totally not a secret society of any sort, may be bestowed upon the victors in order to hasten the arrival of the New World Order. Overeating, alcohol, corny television, worse films and board games are to be considered sacred Kane Day traditions, and some Kane Days may be celebrated with the presence of Avengers or Custodis. The name "Banana Day", in honour of the First Day of Kane being held in Bananalon, is suggested for nations that do not wish to associate the name of Kane to such a frivolous event. Create a few multi-national exploration teams to go fourth and map out Barvos, but NOT colonise it (AMS, 22/10/15) Since we already know that Barvos of full of hostiles like Orks and Zeds and who knows what else, best to get an idea of what we're up against. ExoTech will help fund the teams but the effort will be a group one. Allow Trial-By-Jury (ART 04/11/15) Allow accusers, defendants and prosecutors to specifically request the format of trials. The other side may contest this request but ultimately the decision is to rest with the Supreme Judge, who may overrule a request without contest, or instigate such a request with authorisation from the UNEC. (2) Ayralad should grant planning permission for religious buildings so that the faithful may worship openly.(KS 26/11/2015) 'Create a UNAT on the isthmus linking the mainland with the west continent as the site for a canal to the south ocean, name it after Supreme Judge Shakira (ISZ, 12/5/16)' As defined on the military map with orange markers 'East Atlantis to become a highly autonomous UNAT and trade city (8th BUNEC, 13/12/16)' 'Camp Crab UNTH to be developed into a golf resort UNAT (8th BUNEC, (13/12/16)' Make the Stormlands an International Nature Reserve (9/5/16) For Nature, Dragons, but also to stop people wandering in at their peril Mandates for Action and Justice (6) Adam Sandler should be put on trial (ISZ, 24/08/15) For his terrible film(s) and being terrible. May be disguised as Jack or as Jill. !This law was in deadlock for 6 cycles at which point the Supreme Judge HRH Mica Breen exercised her power under 5.5 of the constitution to break the deadlock in favour of the proposal. Destroy the safety box and create a memorial for Dan and Phillip. (ISZ, 13/10/15) (2)Manbearpig must be stopped. Create a dedicated force to find and fight Manbearpig (Joe 27/9/15) I'M SUPER CEREAL YOU GUYS! (2) Barvos should take on inter-dimensional refugees fleeing badfic genocide perppetrated by the PPC terrorists (ISZ, 3/12/2015) Arrest the Grand Caliph for conspiring with the Syndicate and the Von Karstons (AS 13/05/2016) KS has crossed a line by obviously striking a deal with the Von Karston titans, involving titans in human wars and crossing a dangerous diplomatic line. This could only have been done with the Syndicate's aid, and as such the Caliph has willingly consulting with a criminal network and should therefore be arrested by the UN. Such an act could risk putting human/titan relations in a dangerous place and have serious consequences. 'Bring order to the south east (8th BUNEC, 13/12/16)' The UN forces shall be permitted by all states access to the broader region which is affected by and vulnerable to titan attacks. All UN states must provide canons, tinder and gunpowder so that we can kill echo with fire and provide the 15% levy irregardless of their warring status Prohibitions Ban Seaguls (ISZ, 22/10/15) The Sultan was assaulted by a seagul outside the Telford bazaar and has since banned seaguls in Isimzia, he reccomends that the UN follow suite because seaguls are assholes. Ban Iain Duncan Smith (ISZ 24/10/15) Artificial Intelligence to be illegal (AMS 09/11/15) We all know about the Machine God. Cayden proposes that any nation, or company (including ExoTech) that creates or secretly holds any form of Artificial Intelligence to be in breach of UN law and suffer invasion. *KS suggested that AI could be of use if properly controlled. *Artiria raised ethical concerns over the status of AI as sentient life, retroactive enforcement in the case of existing AI, and difficulty in uncovering AI to begin with. Ban Kazoos (ISZ, 07/03/16) Ban Kazoos. Not other woodwinds tho. BAN SAMBUCA (ISZ, 09/05/16) Following a multinational health and productivity epidemic, nations should agree to ban this harmful substance International Law All nations should be required to show all of their colonised land on the main map or face UN sanctions. (Aprillia, 24/08/15) Outlaw prejudice against those who choose the legitimate method of ethnic cleansing as a means of stability (ISZ 31/08/15) Outlaw ethnic cleansing (ART 31/08/15) Genocide, or ethnic cleansing, is to be outlawed regardless of the motivation behind it. Repealed Outlaw the Prevention of passage to poultry (ISZ 04/11/15) The UN shall ratify and observe the Sultana Treaty and its terms (ISZ, 06/03/16) The UN should promote peace and stability by recognising the Sultana Treaty as international law Unsorted Issue a Warrant for Gahndi for his complicity in the Titan crisis and his hiding of the Banana tree (ISZ, 22/01/17) We all know he would start a nuke war eventually so it is in our best interests to destroy him *Isimzia Yay *KS Yay *Artiria yay *Aprillia yay *Tyran Yay Nuclear strikes should be banned, those responsible for past nuclear attacks should be brought to justice (SAL, 27/03/17) *Salopia Yay *Aprillia Yay *Isimzia Yay Repeal the ban on Ethnic Cleansing (APR - 01/03/17) This is an outdated law that acts in the interests of nobody. *Aprillia yay *Artiria nay *Tyran Yay *Isimzia Yay Redundant laws and completed actions (2) Tyanese re-application for UN membership (ISZ 24/11/2015) Allow a UN force to march into Brassily to respond to the current threat (APR, 8/12/2015) Amendment to Tyrans proposal. The UN should create a task force, but only use it for Ork defence rather than directly march into Brasilly, as marching in would create the threat of another ork invasion which many nations are unprepared to deal with. (Aprillia, 24/08/15) 'Name the Sea south of the Hips UNAT the "Sharkira Sea" (ISZ, 12/10/16)' 'Add the Leg of Lies UNTH to The Hips UNAT (8th BUNEC, 13/12/16)' Category:UN Category:BUN